How the Supreme One Finally Beat Kim Possible
by TennisJedi89
Summary: Tired of losing to Kim Possible, Shego, now the Supreme One, finds a way to finally beat Kim Possible.


**How the **_**Supreme One**_** Finally Beat Kim Possible**

**Note:** I don't take any credit for the characters, setting, or plot of this story. All of it belongs to the Disney Channel.

Shego, the Supreme One, reflected on her journey to ruler of world. She then turned to look at the time monkey, the device that allowed the Supreme One to travel in time to alter events so that she can take power. She gave an evil smirk realizing her success. However, the Supreme One, quickly became dismayed after realizing that her nemesis and public enemy #1, Kim Possible, hasn't been found yet.

"Ron, we need to go to the future to stop Shego" Kim urgently told her sidekick.

"Ok KP, let's go" Ron responded as he walked towards Kim. Once he was close enough, Kim activated the time machine on her watch, and were teleported to the future."

Once they reached future Middleton, the Supreme One's capital city which was renamed Shegoton, they were astonished to see everyone wearing Shego's customary green and black outfit. Sheogo had placed statues of herself everywhere.

Noticing that Ron and Kim weren't dressed like them, the crowd of people gasped with fear and ran away.

Suddenly Wade, Kim's intelligence chief appeared. "We need to debrief you in our hideout" he told the two.

Before they could leave, a cop spotted them. "Hey! You're not toiling for the glory of Supreme One. Turn yourself now or die."

Ron, Kim, and Wade tried to bolt away, the Supreme One's drones opened fire.

"Kim, it's best that we split up." Wade gasped as he ran while handing something to her. "Here are the coordinates of the hideout. Once the drones are dealt with, meet me their with Ron."

"Our drones report that Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable have been spotted collaborating with the Resistance, Supreme One," reported Drakken, Shego's liuetenant. "We've isolated Kim and Ron and now they are on the run,"

The Supreme One turned towards Drakken and smile. "I've waited a long time for this," she said. "Kim is smart. I need a clever plan to finally defeat her."

"Drakken, hold-off the drone attack and call in my men to patrol there current location to pin them down in that area." She commanded. "Once Kim goes to bed, get that baffoon Ron to my Attitude Adjustment Center for processing."

"We won't be able to get to the Resistance HQ tonight Ron," Kim stated in dismay. "Shego's men are searching for us right now."

A few hours later, both Kim and Ron fell asleep in an abandoned building. Suddenly, a stealth drone appeared, captured Ron, and took him to the Attitude Adjustment Center.

10 minutes later, Ron woke up and noticed Bonnie Rockwaller, Kim's friend back in middle school.

"You are at the Attitude Adjustment Center Ron," Bonnie replied. "Now, follow me to the classroom.

Ron, being too tired to think straight, obeyed and followed Bonnie into the classroom where he took a seat.

The room was filled with other people and the Supreme One's drones hovered about the room.

"You are here because you don't obey the Supreme One," Bonnie said. "Here we'll show you that not only is the Supreme One right, but she also has your best interest at heart."

With that, Bonnie pressed a button and began to brainwash everyone by making them watch a video.

"Who now questions the leadership of the Supreme One," Bonnie asked after the video. "Wait, don't answer, we'll just mind scan you."

"Mine scanning complete. The subjects have all fully submitted themselves to the Supreme One." the drone reported to Bonnie, who began to smile.

"Good," Bonnie said to the drone. "Bring Ron to the Supreme One. She has an important task for him."

Once he arrived in the throne room, Ron kneeled before Shego and said, "how may I be of service to you, Supreme One."

Shego began to laugh evilly. "Ron, go back to Kim and spy on her for me. Make sure she doesn't suspect that you work for me. Report back to me once your reach the Resistance HQ."

"Ron, wake up. We need to meet Wade at the Resistance HQ." Kim said as she budged Ron awake.

"Ok KP, let's go" Ron replied.

Upon arriving at the Resistance, Wade greeted the two. "You two have arrived just on time. We are readying an assault on Shego's palace," he said. "We are infiltrating via a sewer system that connects to the palace."

"Sounds good, let's go then," Kim replied.

Ron then went into a closet and reported his findings to the Supreme One.

A few hours later, Kim and Ron made it to throne room while the other Resistance members were distracting the guards. "We've made it Ron," Kim said. Now all we need to do is to find Shego."

With the stunner Ron got from the Supreme One, he stunned Kim and she immediate dropped to ground.

"Good work Ron," said the Supreme One as she suddenly appeared. Now tie her up in my torture chair."

Ron obeyed Shego's every command.

A few hours Kim woke up and found herself staring a Shego and Ron, who is now dressed as Shego's uniform.

"I've brainwashed Ron, and he now collaborates with me," stated Shego. "I will now torture you until you willfully obey me."

"I will never obey you Shego," Kim screamed. "I'm stronger than Ron."

"We'll see about that," the Supreme One hissed. With that, she began to torture Kim. Kim was resisting heavily.

A few hours later, Kim was defeated and willfully submitted herself to the Supreme One as he obedient servant.


End file.
